Welcome to Camp Kidney
by Chipmunk21
Summary: Lazlo and Edward have been together for 1 year and now decide to go to Camp Kidney. The camp has fairly easily followed rules but break one and the consequences will be severe. See what happens next. This is a Laz/Ed so if you don't like yaoi then don't click on this story. LEMON starting after Ch. 1 you know what hippies say make love not war :) ENJOY!
1. Welcome to Camp Kidney

**Welcome To Camp Kidney**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Camp Lazlo otherwise they would be like this and blah blah blah you know the drill.**

**To start things off this will be very similar to one of the other stories that appears to have been abandoned so I have decided to remake it so that it can have a proper ending now it won't be word for word the same but similar. I hope you enjoy :) - Chipmunk 21**

**Lazlo's POV**

**I'm so excited my parents finally let me go to summer camp, they practically threw me out of my house so here I am waiting for the bus. Not only am I going but so is my boyfriend. Yes that's right my boyfriend I'm gay, it shocked everyone including me. **

**It all started when I first met him, Edward, my knight in shining armour so to speak from the moment that spark hit when we shook hands I knew we had something special.**

**He is tall, pale, blond and has the most irresistible, kissable lips ever. His hair shines golden blonde and it's all mine. We finally confessed to each other about our feelings almost year ago. **

**I've known him for about 5 years and we've been dating for 11 months 29 days tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary and I wanted to surprise him with camp. I signed us up as soon as I heard that this new camp was opening. It was for kids of the ages 14-18 Edward and I are both 17. So i stand here waiting for him to meet up with me for our long bus ride to camp Kidney.**

**Edward's POV**

**Wow almost 1 year since I told him and almost 1 year since we started dating. I love him so much that I was hard to see him before we started dating, until he confessed his love to me I was certain he was a straight as an arrow but now he's mine. Lazlo's eyes are my favourite thing about him the sky blue gems they are. He has tan skin and gorgeous orange hair. He can be stupid sometimes but I think it makes him cuter. When he told me he signed us up for summer camp I was unhappy because I like it here during the summer but he convinced me that a summer together would be the ultimate anniversary gift, so I gave in. Lazlo and I are going to meet up at the bus stop as soon as I leave. My parents practically packed for me and sent me away, which was odd since I have always maintained a close relationship with them, Even when I came out they were still there more supportive then ever. I was super curious as to why they rushed me out, they even made me give my key to the house back. My thoughts of the odd behaviour of my parents left when I saw Lazlo standing at the bus stop with his hair just the way I like it and with his favourite T-shirt on and shorts, he looked so- so yummy. My favourite thing about him is he hangs off of everything like a monkey. It makes me giggle all the time which is another reason I love him so much. He is the only 17 year old that still goes on the monkey bars at every opportunity just to swing around. I walked up to him and started to tickle his sides making him laugh and quiver until his hands give in and he lets go. Even his laugh is adorable so I make him laugh or giggle anytime I can. "Hey you, why'd you tickle me I was up there for like 5 minutes trying to break my record." "Well I got you down to do this..." I pulled him in for kiss "does that make up for it?" "Yeah how could it not."**

**We see the bus coming down the street. "Oh I'm so excited for camp" Lazlo said with the biggest banana smile on his face. "Come on lets go Edward" he said practically yanking me onto the bus.**

**On the bus we met Clam and Raj two people who just as if not more eager than Lazlo about going to this summer camp. **

**I decided to tell Lazlo about the odd behaviour of my parents today when I felt weight on my shoulder, Lazlo had fallen asleep, he looked so adorable he must have been up all night from the excitement of going to camp. I kissed his head, ran my fingers through his hair and embraced him falling asleep as well in pure happiness. _"Where am I?" I asked as my eyes opened in a brightly lit white room. "Why am I strapped to a table?" "Kid we warned you and you didn't listen now you have to pay the consequences." "What did I do? Please enlighten me." I was panicking I was too weak to break free from my restraint "Lazlo help me" I cried. " He's next" the stranger said laughing." "How dare you say that in my face and about MY boyfriend." I shouted. I then felt a sudden pain in my neck and blacked out._ I woke up with a start next to Lazlo on the bus, I was breathing heavily. I put my hand on the spot where the sting in my neck was and my skin was smooth and pain free. I sighed in relief "what a strange dream." I said as we pulled up to the gates of camp Kidney. We stared in awe as we saw the cabins and the beautiful lake.**

**The whole place looked as if it had just been built, all the cabins still had sawdust around them and they still had wet paint on them. "wow we're he first campers here" I said. I then noticed the odd smile on the bus drivers face. I figured that he was tired of driving a large amount of kids around after the 4 hour drive to Camp Kidney. We stepped off the bus and met the councillors.**

**Lazlo's POV**

**I slept for at least 3/4 of that bus trip from home to the camp, I was tired even though I slept more than usual last night. I woke up to see Edward having a nightmare. He seemed to calm down just as I was about to wake him up so I let him sleep. I kissed his head and ran my fingers through his soft blond hair and brought him into the embrace he had me in when I woke up. He then opened his eyes, his breathing was heavy and he said "what a strange dream." we pulled up to the camp a few minutes later. Was it just me or did the bus driver have a strange face on? I thought to myself. "Well here we go." I said as I stood up and followed the crowd off the bus. **

"**Hello Campers I'm scout master Robert and This is scout master Debbie we hope you have a great experience here at camp Kidney. We have a few rules here and we have a zero misbehaviour tolerance." "Wait what are the punishments if rules are broken?" Edward blurted out. "Shh Edward it's rude to interrupt" I said. "That's for us to know and for you to find out camper." Debbie said "now lets no get off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry for interrupting I guess I blurted it out." "Oh that's quite alright Edward" Debbie said with a smile. I smiled at my boyfriends sudden shyness toward the new camp councillor. **

**The rest of the day we unpacked our clothes, made up our beds, went swimming and had fun. **

**After dinner in the mess hall Edward led me away from the cabin "Where are we going?" "Oh you'll see." he said as he led me to the hill overlooking the lake. "I wanted to have an early anniversary sunset." he said sitting down. I followed suit and sat beside him. "Edward I love you so much" I said as I leaned into his shoulder cuddling with him. **

**Edward's POV**

**Lazlo and I are sitting on the hill then he leaned into me I looked into his eyes and saw pure love. He is so adorable I look at him as if we just met. "I love you so much" he said "I love you too Lazlo and I always will." Then he kissed me, I returned it "Well we have an entire summer of relaxation and fun planned but I want to know what we should do tomorrow." he said. "Well I know what we can do. I'll make some food and we can have a picnic on the hill then go swimming, I can't do something spectacular at camp but..." "That sounds wonderful" he said as he kissed me again. Then we heard some campers coming but that didn't stop the kiss, back home everyone knew we were a couple and that fact had slipped our minds. "OMG, Lazlo?, Edward?, you guys are GAY?..." "Yes" we said in unison "tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary" Lazlo said with pride. "Well ok I guess." Clam and Raj said as they turned to leave. "Guys tomorrow I want to see what the possible punishment is for misbehaving campers, I've been curious as to why they made it sound so much more serious than any other camp or place I've been to. Want to join me? "I don't think that's a good idea Edward" they and an external voice said. Then councillor Robert came out of what seemed like nowhere. Going anywhere on that part of the camp is forbidden, which means you will be punished if you go there. "Please Edward just enjoy us on our anniversary" Lazlo said. Robert looked at them "anniversary? You two are dating?" "yes and proud of it. We have known each other for about 5 years and started dating each other last year tomorrow." Lazlo said with emotion. "Well congratulations you guys I hope for the best." "Thanks" we said in unison making everyone laugh.**

**Lazlo's POV **

**Edward wants to check out what happens to bad campers but something tells me what would happen would be much worse than what he wants to see. The last thing I need is a boyfriend under probation at camp. He has always been the bad boy type of person and that's what pulled me in but there's a line that can be crossed and he's definitely crossing it. I want him all to myself tomorrow anyway after all it is our anniversary. I let him know of my thoughts surprising the councillor. I was relived to hear positive conversation on our relationship instead of the normal crap we hear about gay relationships. With that I put my head on his lap and looked up at his face and saw the love he had for me in his eyes. "Come on Edward it's g etting dark lets go back to the cabin." I grabbed his hand as we walked off towards our summer house. Tomorrow is our day and nothing can get in the way of us having a great time.**

**Edward's POV**

**As Lazlo walked towards the cottage I noticed that he had more of a jump in his step. I wouldn't be surprised if I did too at this point. I never thought I could be this happy, Lazlo changed that in me over the years though, he was always talking to me, playing around me and trying to do everything with me when we were kids but I always pushed him away. I even got as far as trying to spoil his fun, but his attitude was always positive but that's how hippies are with the make love not war motto. I eventually started to go with it and try new things, I played with him and started talking to him instead of my doll Veronica. Then before I knew it I was is love, after that I avoided him for awhile so I could figure things out but I had to be with him or I felt empty. **

**We finally made it back to the cottage and Lazlo started to kiss me. When he felt me react he stopped. I looked up at him "Why'd you stop?" "Oh Edward we save the best for the anniversary so no anything till tomorrow." I grumbled he can be such a tease but I allowed it. I got undressed for bed, I sleep in my boxers I find more comfortable. I then saw Lazlo's tie dye boxers with a large peace symbol on them. I love his tie dye attire all the colours so harmonious. He saw my expression and smirked "Like what you see?" "Of course I do Lazlo I think you're beautiful in every way." With that I went up and kissed him wrapping my arms around him, I love the feeling of his warm smooth skin. I broke the kiss and laid down. Now I got a turn to smirk at his expression. "Wow Eddie that was like our first kiss all over again" he said putting his hand on his perfect lips. He then got on the bed with me, wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.**

**Well That's it for Chapter 1 peoples :P. All the characters are human for the time being. I will put trouble into Chapter 2! I will update ASAP as I'm currently writing 2 stories and have hours of homework every night.**


	2. Anniversary&Edward's Transformation

Hey back for Chapter 2 Lazlo and Edward will have a sex scene in the before any thing happens to them. ENJOY :)

Robert's POV

"Well Debbie it seems I know the perfect subjects to start off the experiment I mean their parents signed the papers turning ownership over to us, so I know just what to so do with these two, but after tomorrow lets have them enjoy their anniversary first. Prepare for subject number 1." Robert grinned evilly at the thought.

Lazlo's POV

I was so comfortable as I felt the sun warm me while I snuggled into a warm mass. "Good Morning" I opened my eyes to see Edward over top of me looking down with those big green eyes. "good morning to you too beautiful" I said as I kissed him. "you are so perfect Lazlo." "Not even half as perfect as you my love" I said.

We got up and started to prepare for our day together as today marked our 1st anniversary and we made sure that it would be the perfect day. I looked over at Edward seeing his perfect bangs fall over his face making him look so cute. I love him so much that nothing could tear us apart. I would love him till the end. Tonight I would make that clear.

Edward's POV

Today's' the day a full year. I almost want to propose to him already but it's too early plus I'd have to wait till we get back home. We made a lot of food to bring with us as we planned to spend to whole day together., Just as we were about to make to the hill Lazlo ran off towards an area I had never been to yet. I turned to chase after him when I saw him hanging upside down on monkey bars in what seemed to be a park, again I had to giggle at his child like manner when it came to the monkey bars. I couldn't resist any longer I walked up to him and gave in a Spiderman style kiss, I watched as he got down. "You're lucky I didn't tickle you down this time Laz." "Well you were wise to not do that Eddie as I could have been hurt then I'd have to report you and you would have to face one of those serious punishments." "You wouldn't do that lil ol me." He then looked into my eyes. "Dang it Edward you're using your eyes against me. You know that's my favourite thing about you." he said. "I know that, why do you think I use them" I looked over at a pretending to be annoyed Lazlo that only made me giggle " You're adorable you know that." At that the banana smile I fell in love with appeared on his face. "Well shall we start our romantic day as a couple a year later." Well that may not sound like it makes a ton of sense but my message got through to Lazlo. "Of course we should."

Lazlo POV

For some reason as we walked today I couldn't stop staring at Edward's butt, I tried looking away but nothing worked. He's just so perfect, everything about him is perfect. Now about 3 years ago I didn't think that we'd be here, in a relationship that's happier than most relationships but we somehow did.

My parents always told me to be the break of a fight, we have an old saying from the 50's and that's "make love not war" so I've been the happy and good tempered person my whole life. There were times when I wanted to hurt Edward in the past when he would ruin my fun and destroy my spirit all the time and I never got what his deal was until he admitted his love for me. I'm not going to lie I liked it when he picked on me and destroyed my spirit because then he was there and I could never stay mad at him. As soon as he admitted his feelings towards me I realized that I loved him too and I needed him just as much as he needed me. Now a whole year I can't believe it but here I am keeping my eye on his butt still as he walked up the hill. I swear if he were anymore adorable I'd have a nose bleed, just then he looked me while I was staring then I saw his eyes and that sent me over my nose was now leaking.

Edward's POV

I noticed Lazlo staring at me the whole time, this made me smirk because he was zoned out probably in deep thought. I turned around to tell him that we were close to the picnic spot and his nose started bleeding. I had to smirk at that I made my boyfriend's nose bleed, I ran up to him and pulled a couple of napkins from the picnic basket and started helping Lazlo with his bleeding nose. "Wow didn't know I looked that good" "Of course you do, you're perfect." "I'm not as perfect as you,cause you are the most perfect person in my eyes." "Edward you're my everything, my friend, boyfriend and hopefully one day the father of our baby." "Well Laz we have the whole day to ourselves, lets make the best of it. We walked up to a hill overlooking the entire area. The place was calm and serene "I only wish we could live here." Lazlo blurted, "This is the reason I was created to live my life with the perfect man with a baby, who looks up to both of his parents." After our moment we made ourselves a spot and ate our lunch together. We sat there for hours until I hadn't noticed Lazlo leaving until he returned.

Lazlo's POV

I'm 17 and about to do something that usually happens later on but I know Edward will always be there for me and I'll always be there for him. I had become more and more nervous as I reached the clearing where Edward and I had been eating and sitting all day. He turned his head "When did you leave?" he asked " A few minuted ago" I motioned my hand for him to come over to me. "Edward I know this iss Early and we are still teenagers but I'm going to do this now." Edward stood still he didn't quite know what was going on but he had an idea. Lazlo knelled on his knee "Edward will you marry me?"

My heart was racing, time stood still as I held out a diamond ring. "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" I heard, I slipped the ring on his finger, then he jumped on me knocking over. We rolled a little but he ended up on top of me, then he kissed me with so much passion. "I can't believe it we're getting married. This is the happiest day of my life."

General POV

Unbeknownst to the happy couple they were being watched. "Debbie the red head just proposed, isn't he only like 17 years old?" "Yes he is Robert but he may have proposed because he found the one on his first try." she replied. "Now the table and formula is ready for the blonde boy so we can start when you're ready." We'll take him tomorrow morning." "I hope the red head has a reaction because I know just what to do with him."

Lazlo POV

"I have one more surprise for you in the cabin Eddie" I said in a seductive tone. I grabbed his soft hand and led him to the cabin. "Lazlo I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, me, us I love you more than anyone will ever know and I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you."

I was in shock and awe at the same time, Edward's words were so full of emotion and I blushed and quickly after ran up to him and kissed him hard . "Come on lets finish off this perfect day with a romantic evening."

Edward's POV

I have waited long enough for Lazlo so I initiated our passion with a gentle kiss. I pulled Lazlo towards me and we began to go further. "Oh Lazlo do what you want to me, use me, lick me, kiss me, bite me anything." I moaned out as Lazlo was kissing and sucking on my neck. I can't believe I gave in that fast. I could have made him beg me but I began to beg him. Then Lazlo licked tho spot h had been sucking on and I melted as I knew he had formed a large dark red hickey on my neck. We managed somehow to get closer, at this point if we got any closer we'd become one person I looked into his eyes and felt the wonderful electric sensation, I lifted my head and started kissing him with intensity and passion. We were making out when I felt his hands feeling me all over, rubbing my sides and legs trying to find an opening. "Lazlo I love you, I need you, your my life and my world." "Edward you're my everything and nothing can change that."

Lazlo's POV

After the last words were said I began attacking Edward's mouth with mine, using my tongue to search his, feel his and taste his mouth. His sweet kisses were what I was drunk on with their intoxicating feel and taste. I removed his shirt and saw all the new untouched and exposed skin, well untouched until now. I began kissing him again moving down to his neck and straight to his nipples. I started sucking on the right while pinching the left one getting a delightful sound from him I then moved to the other side and repeated the sucking treatment only this time I bit down hard making his soft moans become screams of pleasure. "Lazlo please" he said I silenced him with a deep kiss, as I ground our clothed dicks together. I again started to move down kissing him, nipping him and sucking on his creamy skin. I made sure everyone knew who he belonged to and made sure to make him squeal and moan as much as possible. I started to remove my shirt making sure to do it slowly so that Edward could have a show. Then he jumped on me making him on the top, he started to kiss me me then moved towards my chest but he didn't stop he went straight down to my jeans and started to open them. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and then removed them. I felt him nip my belly and chest as he slowly made his way back up to my lips. I then flipped him over and pinned him to the bed I tore off his jeans then slowly and teasingly slowly pulled off his baby blue boxers and finally little Eddie popped out.

Edward POV

Lazlo has stripped me of all clothes and I know what's next to come. I watched as he slowly removed his boxers making sure I was watching so that he could tease me into cracking and it worked "hurry up" he smirked "Well Eddie you need to tell me what you want or I can't help you." Lazlo please." "Lazlo please what?" he said smirking wildly, he knew what I wanted "Fuck me"then he did something I wasn't yet expecting "Ohh Lazlo" I moaned digging my hands into his hair. He was giving me head, I didn't even notice him preparing me until he put in the third finger. Then he stopped the blow job and moved lower "OH LAZLO"

Lazlo POV

I moved down and started rimming Edward to lubricate his entrance. "Oh Lazlo FUCK ME" I got positioned myself over top Edward and thrust inwards, LAZLO YES" Edward "Faster, harder" I happily obliged going as hard as I could. I could feel the pressure building in between my legs. "Eddie I'm close" "Me too" I grabbed hold of his member and pumped to the thrusts. "Laz I'm cumming" he sprayed my chest and stomach as well as his. I felt him clamp down on my member sending me over the edge, getting screams of pleasure from both of us. "Eddie I love you so much" "I love you too Lazlo." I collapsed on him as we panted. I kissed him as I slowly and gently pulled out. "Can you believe it we're getting married" he said "I will never leave you under any circumstances"

"I won't either Lazlo, you're my one and only" I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I smirked when I saw all the marks I'd left on him, I think it makes him look cuter than he already is. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep as was Edward. We were tightly wrapped in each others warmth and fell asleep.

_Lazlo's Dream ? _

_They had taken Edward and I was frantically looking for him. "Eddie where are you?" "LAZLO HELP ME" "I'm coming try to stay calm" I found him laying on a table in an unknown area. "What happened did they do anything to you?" "I don't know, lets get out of here." "I think not" A voiced roared "Lazlo in the event of you looking for Edward you have entered a forbidden zone which means you must be punished" I tried to run but someone forced me down. I felt a sting then everything in and out of my body caught fire (metaphorically speaking) I screamed as I fell and watched Edward get taken from me._

_End dream scene _"AHH" I woke up with a start Edward still beside me fast asleep. I looked at him and the fear of my dream disappeared and his adorable look made me feel safe. I looked at the time it was 2 AM I put my head on the pillow and leaned into Edward's chest wrapping my arms around him again and fell back asleep. I could still feel the tingling burning sensation from my nightmare but it was fading rapidly. I woke again at about 9:30 waking up to the smell of breakfast I opening my eyes to see Edward on top of me looking down. "Well well look who finally woke up" he said smirking. "Morning to you too beautiful." I kissed his soft lips and got out of bed. I threw on a tie dye shirt today and navy shorts. I felt so cheery this morning despite my nightmare.

Edward's POV

With Lazlo now awake I decided to go to the showers and prepare myself for the busy day ahead, after awhile of walking I realized I had been going in the complete opposite direction and was lost. I saw councillor Debbie up ahead "excuse me I seem to be lost can you help me?" "You camper are in a forbidden area." "I'm sorry I didn't realize I'm lost and I need help so if you can point me in the proper direction I'll be on my way." "You will be punished before you do anything else." she grabbed my arm and started taking me in the same direction I was walking in before. "Where are we going?, what's going to happen?" "Oh you'll see really soon kid" "My name is Edward by the way." I can't believe I just introduced myself to the person dragging me some place on the forbidden side of the camp.

Then something struck me and I blacked out.

Lazlo's POV

Edward's been gone awhile now and I'm starting to get worried, could my dream have been a premonition to what's going to happen. I don't know but what I do know is I need to go find him for my sake and hopefully my dream was inaccurate.

Edward's POV

I woke up strapped to a table in a bright room I couldn't make anything out. My head hurts and I feel so weak. I tried to get free but my restraints were doing there job and keeping me down. "Well well we have Edward here." "Robert is that you? What the hell is going on?" "Walks into the forbidden zone of camp and has bad language I know how to fix that." Then he came into view with a needle filled with yellow fluid. "Please don't I didn't know I was on the forbidden side." "too late by entering it you have to take your punishment for disobeying." " Lazlo help me" "he's next" "Wait I've been here before I dreamt about this why do you jab me with that syringe?" "Let's find out together." He jabbed it into my neck and pushed the plunger." My body felt like it caught fire, I screamed in pain I watched as blonde fur grew all over my body, I felt my lip shape into a beak and get longer. Then I felt my spine stretch into a long, flat and furry tail. God was it painful I passed out.

Lazlo's POV

It's been 6 hours and Edward's not back, I'm panicking. I've made my decision it's time to find him.

Edward's POV

I woke up feeling odd. I looked down and saw skin in between my toes and fur all over my skin and a tail. "What am I?, what did you do to me?" "We've turned you into a platypus" "Why?" "cause we can" "wait you said Lazlo was next but he hasn't done anything" "not yet, what will he think when he sees you hurt and changed?" "You monsters" I looked to see my engagement ring on my finger. I held it close hoping Lazlo would help me. I left the building and ran right into him. "Lazlo" "Edward?, what the" I saw pain and anger in his eyes "Lazlo get back to the cabin before they find you this area is forbidden and whatever you do don't fight or they'll do this to you too." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight as we ran back to the cabin.

That's it folks... for now anyway none of my stuff will be updated for awhile I'm currently writing midterms for the rest of the week :( try to upload soon. Reviews are welcome...Flames will be removed as always if you have and constructive criticism leave it here it will only help me become a better FF author. Sorry for the end it was rushed. Till next time – Chipmunk 21


End file.
